Tsunayoshi: El primo del discipulo más fuerte de la historia
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Nana cree que Tsuna y Reborn necesitan vacaciones, asi que para el descanso de verano del ultimo año de secundaria de su hijo, Nana le pide a su prima favorita que los reciva. Tsuna esta emocionado, hace tiempo que no ve a su primo Kenichi, pero quizas hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en Namimori.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Kenichi: El discípulo más fuerte de la historia) pertecen respectivamente a la maestra Akira Amano y al maestro Shun Matsuena, la escritora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada (por más que quiera), excepto la extraña y posiblemente ridi-surda trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Era una apacible noche de verano y todos los miembros de la casa Sawada se encontraban disfrutando de la maravillosa y deliciosa cena que la matriarca de aquel hogar había preparado con todo su amor de madre.

- La comida es, como siempre, digna del banquete de un rey, mamma. – felicito Bianchi mientras ponía un trozo de filete mignon en su boca.

- Oh, basta, Bianchi-chan. Haces que me sonroje. – respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas Nana Sawada, la matriarca de aquel hogar.

- ¿A qué se debe tan deliciosa cena, mamma? – cuestiono interesado Reborn, que ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Tsuna rompió la maldición de los arcobaleno y estos, en su impaciencia por volver a su edad real, le dijeron a Verde que inventara alguna forma de apresurar el proceso de crecimiento, lo cual resulto en una máquina que logro que todos aumentaran unos cuantos años, pero la maquina se sobrecalentó y exploto, ahora deben esperar a que Verde repare la máquina para volverla a usar. La excusa que le dieron a Nana de porque los siete bebes ahora eran niños de la edad de Fuuta fue que tuvieron un estirón repentino, situación que como siempre la afable mujer acepto sonriente y sin preguntar.

- Me alegra que preguntes, Reborn-kun. Primero que nada esta cena es para celebrar que las calificaciones de Tsu-kun han mejorado. – comenzó la adorable dama – Y porque me gustaría pedirte que tomen vacaciones. – concluyo.

Ante lo último dicho todos dejaron de comer y miraron asombrados a la madre.

- Bueno, esto es inesperado. Por favor, mamma, continua. – pidió Reborn.

Tsuna miraba a su madre en silencio y con sus ojos, de por si grandes, abiertos como platos.

- Lo que intento decir es que en estos casi tres años que los dos han convivido ninguno ha descansado. Entiendo que el trabajo de tutor es a tiempo completo y que Tsuna necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, por lo cual te agradezco enormemente, pero creo que ahora que Tsuna va a mitad de su último año de secundaria sería bueno para él y para ti tomar un respiro. – explico Nana.

- ¿Y que sugiere? – la curiosidad había tomado lo mejor de Reborn para estos instantes.

- Bueno, cuando Tsu-kun era más pequeño solíamos ir mucho a visitar a mi prima favorita…

Ante la mención de aquellos días una sonrisa que rivalizaba con el sol al amanecer comenzó a formarse en el rostro del castaño futuro jefe mafioso.

- … Y como ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que fuimos a visitarlos, bueno, la llame y le pregunte si ustedes podrían quedarse allá para el descanso de verano y dijo que no habría ningún problema. – concluyo tan radiante como estrella Nana.

Reborn coloco con aire pensante su mano en su barbilla, la idea de tomar un descanso de la tutoría y del caos que por lo general rodeaba a Tsuna, fuese por causa suya o no, sonaba tentadora. Fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada de ónix hacia su estudiante y vio aquel brillo feliz y ansioso en los siempre honestos ojos de Tsuna, el castaño le estaba suplicando con la mirada que dijera que sí. Ahora que si lo pensaba, Tsuna si había mejorado sus calificaciones, no tanto como al tutor-asesino le gustaría, pero estaba encaminado, ya no cometía tantos errores a la hora de estudiar o hacer tarea, también había mejorado considerablemente en su entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mismo que su intuición… oh, qué diablos.

- Está bien. Si a la prima de mamma no le causa ningún inconveniente que nos quedemos allá para el descanso de verano no veo ningún otro inconveniente. – asintió el niño del fedora.

- YAY! – salto Tsuna de su silla en un arrebato de éxtasi y felicidad.

CHIU.

Disparo Reborn en dirección del castaño.

- Hiee! – exclamo Tsuna al esquivar la bala y caer sentado en su silla que debido a la fuerza con la que el castaño volvió a sentarse termino volcándose con todo y castaño hacia atrás.

- Es de mala educación saltar como desquiciado en medio de la cena, Tsuna. – reprendió el del fedora mientras Leon volvía a su forma natural en las manos de su amo.

- Ok… lo shiento. – contesto Tsuna desde su extraña posición de alacrán en el suelo.

Nana sonrio divertida y complacida.

* * *

En la casa Shirahama todos los miembros estaban reunidos para la cena, ese día Kenichi había pedido permiso en Ryozanpaku para ir a casa pues su madre le pidió estar ahí para discutir algo que parecía realmente importante.

La cena había transcurrido en un apacible silencio y ahora se encontraban tomando una taza de té para la digestión, momento que Saori Shirahama tomo para hacer su importante anuncio.

- Muy bien, ahora que todos los miembros de esta familia están reunidos me gustaría hacer mi anuncio, pero antes que nada, Kenichi, Honoka, ¿Recuerdan a su primo Tsunayoshi? – comentó como no queriendo la cosa la única razonable en aquel hogar.

El efecto fue inmediato, los rostros tanto Kenichi como Honoka se iluminaron de felicidad ante la mención de su primo favorito.

- Tsu-chan! ¡¿Qué pasa con Tsu-chan, mamá?! – cuestiono impaciente Honoka mientras se ponía de pie y recargaba sus manos en la mesa.

Kenichi por su parte aún estaba sentado, pero la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, toda su atención fijada en su madre.

- Hahaha! – rio estridentemente Mototsugu Shirahama al ver la impaciencia de sus hijos – Díselos ya, Saori. Creo que van a morir de anticipación. – bromeo el hombre y le dio un sorbo a su té.

- Hehe, supongo que tienes razón, querido. – sonrio enternecida Saori – Me alegra saber que aún recuerdan a Tsu-kun, y si lo traigo a discusión es porque ayer me llamo Nana-chan y me pidió si podríamos darle hospedaje a Tsu-kun para este descanso de verano, le dije que no había ningún problema, pero me alegra haber saber que…

- Tsu-chan va a venir! YAY! – salto extasiada Honoka al interrumpir bruscamente a su madre.

- ¡¿Tsuna-kun vendrá de visita?! – exclamo feliz Kenichi aun sentado.

Saori suspiro derrotada y enternecida, ¿Quién diría que la mención de su pequeño sobrino fuera a causar tanta euforia?

Mototsugu siguió riendo estridentemente, feliz de que sus hijos fueran felices.

_Tsuna-kun va a venir de visita!_ Pensaba feliz Kenichi mientras se alistaba para ir a la cama. Imágenes de su pequeño primo, el hermanito que nunca tuvo, llegaban a su mente. Tsuna tenía la misma edad de Honoka (aunque el susodicho era mayor por unos meses) así que cuando eran más pequeños y este los visitaban los dos pequeños siempre estaban detrás el, Honoka siempre actuando como la hermana mayor de Tsuna, y el castañito tan adorable y torpe.

_Hace tiempo que no lo veo, apuesto a que ha crecido bastante. No puedo esperar a presentárselo a todos en Ryozanpaku y en la alianza! _Penso contento Kenichi al tiempo que apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos, el sueño rápidamente apoderándose de sus…

- ¡¿Presentárselo a todos en Ryozanpaku y en la alianza?! – reacciono de repente el castaño mientras todo los colores se le iban del rostro – Lo van a matar! – se escuchó el llanto de Kenichi por toda la cuadra.

- Onii-chan, cállate! – reprendió Honoka.

* * *

- Eeeh, así que tú y el pequeño se van de vacaciones para el descanso de verano, ¿A dónde irán? – pregunto Yamamoto para después meter un rollo de sushi a su boca.

Era la hora del almuerzo en Namichuu y Tsuna y sus amigos se movieron a la azotea para ingerir sus alimentos.

- ¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! El décimo y Reborn-san van a visitar a un familiar del décimo, solo que por parte de su madre! – regaño Hayato.

- Haha, lo siento. Es que por ahora toda mi atención ha estado en el campamento de baseball que hará el club de baseball para el descanso de verano. – se excusó el más alto del grupo.

- Es verdad. Yamamoto ira al campamento de baseball y Reborn arreglo las cosas para que los demás, incluyendo a mamá, vayan a Mafia-land, de esta forma todos tenemos unas merecidas vacaciones. – comento Tsuna tranquilo de saber que todos estarán en lugares seguros, más o menos.

- Pues a mí aun no me convence eso de que vaya a Dios sabe dónde usted solo, decimo. Entiendo que son familia de su madre y que Reborn-san estará con usted en todo momento, pero simplemente no me siento cómodo con la idea de que estén solo ustedes para defenderse. – explico Hayato sus preocupaciones.

- Maa, maa, relájate Gokudera. Estas llevando esto a un extremo muy… bueno, extremo. – respondió Takeshi.

- Pero…

- Estaré bien, Hayato-kun. – interrumpió Tsuna al peliplata – Es precisamente por esto que estas vacaciones fueron una excelente idea. Todos estamos muy tensos, es momento de que nos demos tiempo para nosotros y que nos relajemos, en Mafia-land mamá se la pasara con las chicas de tienda en tienda, tu tendrás tiempo para leer todas esas novelas que no has logrado terminar por culpa del entrenamiento y al escuela, los niños estarán todo el día en el club infantil, Hibari-san estará en Namimori haciendo lo que sea que haga en vacaciones sin que nadie le moleste, Mukuro estará entrenando a Fran, Ryohei-onii-san estará entrenando con Colonello y Takeshi estará en su campamento de baseball preocupándose solo de eso, yo estaré en una zona donde nadie me conoce ni a Reborn, lejos de cualquier conflicto, estaré bien. Por ahora lo único que me preocupa es que todos se relajen y por un ratito nos podamos olvidar de la mafia. – discurso el fututo jefe mafioso.

Todos miraban a Tsuna con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Si lo pone así… - suspiro derrotado Hayato.

- Haha, Tsuna 227, Gokudera 0. – conto Takeshi las veces que Tsuna había ganado una discusión contra su segundo al mando.

Kyoko y Chrome se rieron divertidas.

* * *

- Muy bien. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por venir en tan corto tiempo. – comenzó Kenichi.

La escuela ya había terminado por ese día y Kenichi convoco a una reunión para todos los miembros de la alianza Shinpaku, le dijo a Niijima que tenía algo súper importante de que hablar con todos los miembros, el cara de alíen pensando que se trataba de noticias sobre _Yomi_ mando un mensaje colectivo a todos los miembros de la alianza.

- ¿Qué es tan importante que nos has mandado llamar a todos, Kenichi-kun? – pregunto Takeda al tiempo que alzaba la mano.

Todos los miembros de la alianza, quisieran o no, estaban presentes para aquella junta, les causaba curiosidad lo que fuera que Kenichi quisiera decirles, no era muy común que el castaño discípulo del Ryozanpaku los convocara y por lo general cuando lo hacía ocurrían cosas realmente interesantes, ¡hasta Tanimoto estaba ahí!

- Me alegra que preguntes Takeda-san. La verdad es que ya hable de esto con los maestros y ellos parecieron entender, pero no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar ustedes. –

- Escúpelo de una vez, Shirahama. – hablo Kisara.

- Bueno, verán. Lo que pasa es que cuando empiece el descanso de verano mi primo, Tsunayoshi, nos vendrá a visitar, y bueno… me gustaría que mientras Tsuna-kun está en la ciudad evitáramos, ya saben, cualquier tipo de confrontación. – pidió Kenichi.

- Aah? – fue la inteligente respuesta de la mayoría de los presentes.

Miu sonrio comprensiva, esta misma situacion viviéndose esa mañana en el dojo.

- Verán, mi primo no sabe nada de artes marciales ni nada por el estilo, él es un chico sensible y algo torpe, cuando éramos niños siempre se caía, Tsuna-kun es un buen niño pero… no creo que sobreviva a alguna de nuestras… experiencias. –

- Estas jugando?! Solo para eso me hiciste convocar a todos?! Pensé que tendrías algo más importante que decir! – exclamo Niijima con indignación.

- Esto es importante! Se trata de la vida de mi primo! El niño más dulce que he tenido la certeza de conocer! – respondió Kenichi.

- O sea, ¿Qué lo único que quieres que hagamos es que no peleemos ni nada por el estilo mientras este chico este aquí? – cuestiono Kisara.

- Si no es mucho pedir se los agradecería infinitamente! – exclamo Kenichi mientras se inclinaba en exactos 90 grados de manera respetuosa.

- ¿Qué dijeron los maestros del Ryozanpaku? – cuestiono Tanimoto a Miu.

- Estuvieron de acuerdo, dijeron que no sería lindo que por algún descuido el primo de Kenichi-san acababa lastimado, así que nos la llevaremos tranquila por todo el descanso de verano. – respondió honesta la rubia.

- Bueno, si los maestros del Ryozanpaku estarán inactivos por un rato supongo que nosotros tampoco tenemos mucho que hacer, por lo general solo los seguimos en sus peligrosas misiones y si no van a hacer nada, pues nada se va hacer. Está bien, Shirahama. – acepto Kisara al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía del lugar.

- Le diré a las valkirias que también se la lleven tranquila, descuida. – acepto Freya y salio tras Kisara.

- No te preocupes, Kenichi mi amor, le diré a todos en el barrio chino que se comporten. – dijo Renka.

Nadie más dijo nada, todos aceptaron llevársela tranquila mientras el primo de Kenichi estuviera en la ciudad, ahora en la sala solo quedaban Tanimoto, Niijima, Miu y Kenichi.

- ¿Mi primo está condenado, verdad? – cuestiono Kenichi.

Los otros tres solo asintieron en silencio.

- A todo esto, Kenichi, este primo tuyo, ¿De dónde es? – pregunto Niijima con aire ausente, su siempre confiable _smartphone_ en mano.

- De Namimori. – respondió Kenichi de inmediato.

- ¿Y se llama Tsuna…

- Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. – volvió a responder – Un segundo, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – reacciono el castaño al tiempo que ponía su atención en el peor de sus amigos.

Miu y Tanimoto ya estaban uno a cada lado de Niijima viendo que podían descubrir de este primo, Kenichi se acercó y también se puso a esperar que apareciera algo sobre su primo, finalmente una foto de un adorable chico con antigravitatorio y revoltoso cabello de color avellana, grandes y sinceros ojos del mismo color, nariz de muñeca y boca pequeña apareció en la pantalla.

- Esta es información que logre obtener de los archivos de la escuela a la que asiste, es todo lo que pude encontrar sobre él. – informo el cara de alíen - ¿Seguro que es de tu familia? Este si esta bonito. -

En la pantalla, justo debajo de la foto, se leía…

**Nombre: Sawada, Tsunayoshi.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de octubre, 199X.**

**Tipo de sangre: A**

**Estatura: 170 cm**

**Peso: 58.4 kg**

**No tiene ninguna actividad extracurricular.**

- Wow, sí que ha crecido. – se dijo Kenichi al ver la foto de su primito.

* * *

El esperado descanso de verano había llegado, Tsuna y Reborn fueron encaminados a la estación de trenes por Nana, Bianchi, Hayato y los niños, sería un viaje e aproximadamente 5 hrs y Reborn lo utilizaría para aprender lo más que pueda de estos parientes.

- Primero está el tío Mototsugu. – comenzó Tsuna – Creo que tú y él se van llevar muy bien, lo podrías describir como un aficionado a las armas, mamá me dijo que gano un concurso de tiro al blanco el año pasado. –

- Entonces, quizás no es tan aficionado. – comento Reborn.

- Si, ahora que lo mencionas seguramente se ha dedicado más ello de lo que recuerdo. – dijo Tsuna – Luego está la tía Saori, que es la prima de mamá, es una mujer muy amable y razonable. –

- Es bueno saber que hay alguien cuerdo en la familia. –

- Finalmente están Kenichi-nii y Honoka-chan. – continuo Tsuna decidiendo ignorar el comentario de su tutor – Kenichi-nii es muy tranquilo, le gusta mucho leer, cuando éramos niños nos llevaba a mí y a Honoka-chan a cazar escarabajos y nos lea historias antes de dormir, Honoka-chan por su parte es más activa, siempre actuó como mi hermana mayor. – informo Tsuna.

- ¿Es mayor que tú? – cuestiono Reborn.

- Eh? No. Honoka-chan tiene la misma edad que yo, de hecho, yo soy mayor por meses, pero en aquel entonces Honoka era más alta que yo, supongo que eso fue como un factor clave para que se comportara así. –

- Hmm. – mascullo el niño del fedora.

- Me asombra que no hayas hecho ninguna clase de loca investigación, ya sabes, investigar sus cuentas bancarias o sus archivos médicos. –

- Lo hice. – corto Reborn – Pero es interesante escucharte hablar de alguien tan afablemente. – sonrio Reborn sincero.

Tsuna se sonrojo un poco ante lo dicho por su tutor.

El resto del viaje Tsuna y Reborn hablaron de trivialidades, ninguno mencionando nada sobre la mafia.

* * *

- ¡Ya se tardó ese maldito tren! – grito Honoka mientras se cruzaba de brazos y no dejaba de mover su pierna de arriba hacia abajo en impaciencia.

- Solo han pasado cinco minutos, Honoka. – intento Kenichi calmar a su hermana menor.

- Espero que no se hayan perdido, hace mucho que Tsu-kun no viene a visitarnos y su acompañante nunca ha venido a esta ciudad. – comento preocupada Saori.

- Descuida, amor. Tal vez fueron al baño. – añadió Mototsugu.

- A todo esto, madre, ¿Quién es esta persona que acompaña a Tsuna-kun? – interrogo Kenichi.

- Nana-chan me dijo que era su tutor, creo que se llama Reborn. – respondió Saori a su hijo mayor.

_¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_ Se dijo incrédulo Kenichi en su interior.

- Veo una mopa de pelo castaño! – rugió Honoka al tiempo que se ponía en pie y apunta al frente.

La familia Shirahama reacciono al instante y voltearon en la dirección que la chica apuntaba.

Acercándose a ellos estaba un adorable chico de antigravitatorio y revuelto cabello castaño, sus ojos grandes y sinceros expresaban la felicidad de ver sus rostros.

- Tsu-chan! – chillo Honoka al tiempo que corría a encontrar a su primo y lo atrapaba en un abrazo de oso.

- Es bueno verte, Honoka-chan. – dijo Tsuna mientras abrazaba, y cargaba, a su prima.

Honoka soltó a Tsuna y se deslizo hacia el suelo, fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de que su primo le sacaba media cabeza de altura.

- Eeh! Tsu-chan es más alto que yo! – exclamo.

Tsuna solo sonrio.

Los demás miembros de la familia Shirahama ya se había acercado a saludar al recién llegado.

- Has crecido mucho, Tsu-kun. – señalo Saori al tiempo que abrazaba a su sobrino.

- Bienvenido, Tsunayoshi. – saludo Mototsugu con una palmada en el hombro al muchacho mientras su esposa aun le abrazaba.

Cuando Saori por fin soltó a Tsuna fue el turno de Kenichi de abrazarlo.

- Es bueno verte. – saludo Kenichi.

Tsuna solo apretó el abrazo feliz de volver a ver a su primera figura fraternal.

- Ara, Tsu-kun, ¿No se suponía que tu tutor vendría contigo? – pregunto Saori cuando Kenichi soltó al menor.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos y dirigieron sui atención hacia abajo, ahí un niño de unos diez años que usaba un traje sastre negro, ¡a mitad del verano!, y un sombrero fedora.

- Ciaossu, yo soy Reborn, soy el tutor de Tsuna. Es un placer conocerles. – se presentó el pequeño.

- Tsu-kun… este es… - Saori no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Mototsugu, Kenichi y Honoka no estaban mejor que su madre.

- Créanlo o no, este es mi tutor. – asevero Tsuna mientras se colocaba al lado de Reborn.

- Disculpen mi apariencia. – comenzó a hablar nuevamente el niño de fedora – Hasta hace poco estuve realmente enfermo, a punto de morir a decir verdad, mi apariencia actual es consecuencia de aquella enfermedad, pero ahora, gracias a Tsuna, todo está mejor, mi enfermedad ha pasado y dentro de poco recuperare mi apariencia normal, un muy brillante científico está trabajando en ello. – explico Reborn con una verdad a medias.

- Oh, Dios. ¿Y ya está mejor? ¿Necesita de alguna medicina? – interrogo preocupada Saori.

- En lo absoluto, señora Saori, mi salud ha vuelto a ser tan buena como la de un toro. – tranquilizo el tutor-asesino – Oh, por cierto, este es mi compañero, Leon. – presento Reborn a su camaleón – Espero que no le molesten los camaleones. –

- Por supuesto que no. – sonrio Saori.

- Jamás había visto un camaleón como ese. – dijo Kenichi mientras observaba curioso a Leon.

- Bueno, ya que nuestros huéspedes están aquí, vayamos a casa. – propuso Mototsugu.

Todos asintieron.

El viaje al hogar de los Shirahama fue corto entre conversaciones y anécdotas.

- Este es la habitación en la que se quedaran. – dijo Saori mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes – Lamento no tener más espacio para usted. Reborn-kun. Pero ahora que Tsu-kun vino de vacaciones Kenichi logro que sus maestros en el dojo le dejaran venir a casa a dormir. – explico la mujer.

- Está bien, señora Saori. En Namimori, Tsuna y yo también compartimos habitación, no hay ningún problema. – respondió Reborn.

- ¿Dojo? – pregunto Tsuna.

- ¿No te dije? – apareció Kenichi detrás de su madre – Desde hace un tiempo estudio y práctico artes marciales en un dojo local, es pequeño y algo viejo, pero los maestros son fuertes…

- Y también esta Miuu~ - canto Honoka interrumpiendo mientras pasaba por el pasillo detrás de su hermano.

- Cállate! – reacciono Kenichi.

- Eso suena interesante. – comento demasiado interesado Reborn.

Tsuna volteo a ver a su tutor con miedo en los ojos.

- Si quieren, podemos dar una visita. Dudo que a los maestros les moleste. – comento Kenichi.

- No creo que sea necesa…

- Por supuesto que nos gustaría dar un vistazo. – interrumpió Reborn a Tsuna.

Tsuna ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Yo también quiero ir! – apareció de nuevo Honoka.

- Podemos, madre? – pidió permiso Kenichi.

- No lo sé. Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun acaban de llegar, deben estar cansados por el viaje. – razono Saori.

Tsuna miro a si tía como si fuese una santa, una luz de esperanza…

- No hay problema alguno, Tsuna y yo estuvimos dormidos la mayor parte del viaje, además estuvimos sentados por mucho rato, sería bueno caminar un poco. -

… Un rayo de esperanza que fue vilmente destruido por Reborn.

- Muy bien, supongo que si sería bueno, de esa forma Tsu-kun se familiarizaría con los alrededores más rápido. De acuerdo, pueden ir todos juntos. – decidió sonriente Saori Shirahama.

_Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. _Lloro Tsuna en su interior cuando su intuición le pateo el hígado.

* * *

La puerta de entrada al dojo era INMENSA.

_Sip, definitivamente un muy mal presentimiento. _Se dijo Tsuna en su interior mientras un ligero tono de azul decoraba su rostro.

_Ryozanpaku… umm, ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? _Se cuestionó Reborn en sus adentros.

- Este es el lugar. – señalo Kenichi mientras recarga una de sus manos en la inmensa puerta, fue entonces que con una facilidad aterradora el aparentemente delgado estudiante de preparatoria abrió la enorme entrada.

Tanto Tsuna como Reborn estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que Kenichi abrió.

- El lugar es algo aterrador. – comento Honoka mientras tomaba a Tsuna por el brazo – Pero la gente de aquí es buena y cálida. –

Tsuna miro a su prima detenidamente, Honoka se veía en paz, como si hubiese encontrado el lugar donde ella sabía nada ni nadie le dañaría, entonces Honoka soltó a Tsuna y entro corriendo al dojo, adelantando por mucho a su hermano mayor. Tsuna y Reborn fueron con más calma.

- Reborn, este sitio…

- Si, está lleno de trampas. – completo el tutor la idea de su alumno.

- Y alguien nos observa. – añadió Tsuna.

- Muy bien, Tsuna. Ya estas aprendiendo. – felicito Reborn.

Ambos susurraban su conversación, apenas y movían los labios, así que para Shigure, que estaba oculta vigilando a los recién llegados, tuvo problemas para leer sus labios y saber exactamente que decían.

- Miu-san! Ya llegue! – anuncio Kenichi su llegada.

Honoka ya había entrado a la casa, se había quitado sus zapatos mientras corría y entraba a la casa, así que estos estaban mal acomodados.

_Como Lambo. _Penso divertido Tsuna, este se agacho y acomodo los zapatos de su prima.

- Bienvenido, Kenichi-sa- oh! Los trajiste! – exclamo una voz femenina.

Tsuna y Reborn dirigieron su atención a la recién llegada y fueron recibidos por una guapa muchacha de largo cabello rubio y vibrantes ojos azules, sus atributos muy bien desarrollados... Tsuna no puso evitar sonrojarse al ver a la chica.

- Tsuna-kun, Reborn-san, esta es Furinji Miu, es la nieta del venerable anciano maestro de este lugar, también es mi compañera de salón en la escuela. – presento Kenichi a la rubia.

- Soy Furinji Miu, es un verdadero placer. – se presentó la bella muchacha mientras hacia una educada reverencia.

- Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, gracias por cuidar de mi primo. – imito Tsuna las acciones de la chica.

- Ciaossu, Yo soy Reborn y soy el tutor de Tsuna. – saludo el del fedora.

- Su ¿Tutor? – Miu miro a Kenichi como no creyendo nada.

- Por lo visto estuvo enfermo hasta hace poco y por eso tiene esa apariencia. – explico Kenichi susurrando en la oreja de Miu.

- Oh! ¿Se encuentra bien? Aquí en tenemos dos buenos terapeutas. – propuso Miu verdaderamente preocupada por Reborn.

- No hay problema señorita, ahora todo está bajo control. – tranquilizo Reborn.

- Oh, rayos, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Pasen, por favor. Kenichi-san, por favor llévelos a la sala, les llevare algo de té, también le avisare a los demás que están aquí. – señalo Miu mientras daba espacio para que Tsuna y Reborn entraran a la casa principal.

- Honoka entro poco antes, debe estar con Apachai-san. – informo Kenichi a la rubia.

_Furinji, Furinji… Yo conozco ese apellido, pero ¿De dónde? _Se reclamaba Reborn.

- Por favor, esperen aquí. Iré a ayudar a Miu-san con el té y los bocadillos. – se excusó Kenichi dejando a Tsuna y a Reborn en la sala.

- Sabes, Kenichi-kun. – llamo Reborn al muchacho – Tu hermana tiene razón, esa señorita es muy guapa, con razón estudias artes marciales. –

- Reborn-san! – bufo Kenichi con la cara tan roja como cereza, y no sabiendo que decir para defender su honor el chico decidió que era mejor salir de ahí mientras pudiera.

- Haha, tu primo es muy divertido. – rio ligeramente el del fedora mientras jugaba con Leon.

Tsuna solo negó en silencio, una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro.

De repente Tsuna y Reborn detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo, ¿Por qué? Por de la nada una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta de caballo, cuyos inexpresivos ojos eran tan sinceros como los de un niño pequeño y cuya ropa era demasiado pequeña para aquellas curvas de infarto, apareció frente a ellos, sentada en perfecta _seiza_. Tsuna ni siquiera reacciono, simplemente le devolvió la curiosa mirada a la mujer frente a él, intentando pasar por alto lo poco que le cubrían sus ropas, pero él sabía que esta persona era la que hacia un momento los había vigilado a él y a Reborn.

- Kosaka… Shigure. – hablo la mujer.

- Perdón? - Tsuna no comprendía.

- Tsuna, no seas grosero, la señorita se está presentando. – razono Reborn.

Shigure asintió en silencio, dándole así la razón al del fedora.

- Ah, sí! Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, soy primo de Kenichi, mucho gusto! – se apresuró a decir el castaño.

- Ciaossu, yo soy Reborn, soy el tutor de Tsuna. –

Shigure nuevamente asintió en silencio.

La maestra de las armas observo en silencio a los dos frente a ella, el más pequeño que usaba un sombrero tenía un aura oscura, el brillo en aquellos ojos de ónix no era el de alguien que hubiese tenido una vida sencilla, ese aparentemente niño olía a sangre y muerte, pero aun así había algo en el que le decía a Shigure que no era un enemigo, por ahora.

El otro, el primo de Kenichi, se suponía que tenía la misma edad de Honoka, pero este chico tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos, aunque Shigure no estaba segura del todo.

Reborn por su lado también estudiaba a la dama frente a él, para empezar era hábil en infiltración, la katana en su espalda y su perfecta postura la delataban como una experimentada peleadora, no tenía ninguna clase de falta en su defensa.

- Ah, Shigure-san. – llamo Miu, que iba entrando a la sala de estar con una bandeja que traía varias tazas de té, Kenichi venía detrás de ella con otra bandeja con galletas – Apachai-san y Honoka-chan te han estado buscando. – informo la rubia mientras ponía una taza de té frente a Tsuna.

La silenciosa dama volvió a asentir en… bueno, silencio y salio de la sala en el parpadeo con el que apareció.

- Esa era la maestra Kosaka Shigure, su especialidad son las espadas y las armas. – explicaba Kenichi – Es callada y algo misteriosa, pero es una persona muy amable. –

En esta ocasión fue Tsuna el que asintió en silencio, Reborn seguía sintiendo que algo se le escapaba de su aguda mente.

- ¡¿Dónde está el mocoso?! – exclamo una estridente y rasposa voz.

- Sakaki-dono, no grites. Asustaras a nuestra visita. – reprendió una voz calma y profunda.

- Sakaki-kun esta emocionado por conocer al precioso sobrino de nuestro adorable discípulo. – dijo en tono burlón una voz con un curioso acento.

- Apapa! Que emoción! – chillo otra voz.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron desmesurados cuando los propietarios de las voces entraron a la sala.

El más alto de ello tenia piel morena y usaba lo que el futuro jefe de la mafia identifico como accesorios que usan los peleadores de Muay Thai, el que le seguía en estatura parecía un militar mal encarado, tenía una cicatriz sobre el puente de su nariz, el siguiente usaba ropa más tradicional, sus pupilas eran casi transparentes, el último de los hombres era el más bajo, usaba ropas chinas y un sombrero que ocultaba sus ojos de la vista, pero lo que realmente asusto a Tsuna fue el aura que estos individuos irradiaban, Tsuna sentía como si el cuarto se hubiese llenado de un olor fuerte, se sentía más pequeño de lo usual, como la primera vez que vio a Xanxus, con la única diferencia de que estas personas no tenían una pistola cargada apuntando a su frente, Honoka iba colgada del hombro del moreno alto y la señorita Shigure entro junto al hombre de pupilas demasiado claras.

- Ooh, es más alto de lo que pensé. – comento el hombre de la cicatriz en la nariz.

- Es un placer conocerte. – saludo el que tenía las pupilas casi transparentes.

- Bienvenido! Apa-apa! – chillo emocionado el alto moreno.

- Es un jovencito muy bonito. – escucho Tuna mascullar el hombre más pequeño.

- Maestros. – llamo Kenichi – Este es mi primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, el pequeño a su lado es su tutor, Reborn-san. – presento el Shirahama, cada uno de los susodichos inclino respetuosamente la cabeza cuando sus respectivos nombres fueron mencionados.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, un placer conocerlos. – saludo Tsuna con toda la calma que pudo.

- Ciaossu. – saludo Reborn.

- Tsuna-kun, estos son mis maestros. – comenzó a presentar de nuevo Kenichi – Ya conociste a la maestra Shigure. – la susodicha asintió una vez – Estos son: el tranquilo y calculador, todo un artista, destacándose en caligrafía, escultura, artes japonesas tradicionales, poeta, actor y médico, el maestro filosofo del _jiujitsu_, el maestro Akisame Koetsuji. – presento Kenichi al hombre con pupilas demasiado claras – A pesar de su apariencia y descomunal fuerza, este hombre tiene el corazón de un caballero, amante de los niños y protector del inocente, "El maestro Karateka del centésimo Dan"…

_¿Existe ese dan? _Penso Tsuna.

- … Sakaki Shio! – presento Kenichi al hombre de la cicatriz – Alto y fornido, pero con el corazón de un niño, además cuenta con la maravillosa habilidad de entender a los animales! el "Dios de la muerte del Muay Thai", Apachai Hopachai! –

- APA! – exclamo el hombre alto y moreno, Honoka, que estaba colgada de su hombro, grito junto con él.

- Adicto a las mujeres hermosas! – continuo Kenichi – Amoroso padre y hermano! Maestro de la perversión y la fotografías eróticas!...

_Ah? _Se dijo Tsuna en su interior.

- …"El mejor maestro en las artes marciales chinas"…

_Conozco a alguien que refutaría eso._ Penso divertido Reborn mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

- Ma Kensei! –

- Maa, maa, Kenichi, nos haces sonrojar. – señalo algo avergonzado Sakaki.

- Haha, Kenichi-kun, las adulaciones no harán que tu entrenamiento sea más fácil. – rio alagado Akisame.

- Está bien, Ken-chan, te daré un cupón de comida gratis en el restaurante de mi primo. – dijo sonrojado en Ma mientras le daba a su discípulo un cupón.

- Apapa! Kenichi nos admira! – exclamo Apachai.

- Ho, ho, ho. – una risa de santa claus, profunda y amigable, se escuchó a espaldas de Tsuna.

El futuro jefe mafioso sintió como todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban ante la fuerza de la mirada del hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, Tsuna jamás había sentido algo parecido, excepto por aquella primera vez que se encontró cara a cara con su ancestro, Giotto, cuando se enfrentó al Hibari del futuro.

- Abuelo, bienvenido. – Miu se inclinó de manera respetuosa, Kenichi le imito.

Tsuna y Reborn se giraron a encarar al recién llegado y… era enorme, su _yukata_ verde olivo le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los músculos se le marcaban a través de la tela, su cabello rubio era abundante y largo, lo mismo que su barba. Tsuna no pudo evitar abrir un poco su pequeña boca en asombro.

- Tsuna-kun, este es el venerable anciano y gran maestro del Ryozanpaku, también es el propietario del lugar y abuelo de Miu-san, es experto en todo tipo de artes marciales y el hombre más poderoso de este mundo, Furinji Hayato. –

_¡¿Furinji Hayato?!_ Algo hizo click en la mente de Reborn, todo lo que no había logrado recordar golpeándolo, ya recordó porque el nombre Ryozanpaku se le hacía familiar, lo mismo que el apellido Furinji. Lentamente una sonrisita se fue formando en los labios del que usaba fedora.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en su tutor.

_¿Re-reborn?_ El mal presentimiento del castaño había vuelto el triple de fuerte.

- Gran mastro, este es mi primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi y su tutor, Reborn. – presento Kenichi, la mención de su nombre devolviendo a Tsuna a la realidad.

- Un gusto, señor. – inclino Tsuna respetuosamente su cabeza.

- Ciaossu! – saludo demasiado entusiasta Reborn.

- Ooh, que tutor tan joven. – comento casual el venerable anciano mientras jugaba con su barba – Apuesto a que se trata de uno de esos genios. –

- No me gusta presumir pero como negar la verdad. – intento ser humilde Reborn.

Palabra clave, _intento_.

- A todo esto, algunos nombres me suenan familiares. – siguió hablando Reborn - Akisame Koetsuji-san, ¿no es usted el escritor de _Historia de Japón: el arte de nuestro pasado_? – cuestiono interesado el del fedora.

- ¿Qué no es ese el libro que me hiciste leer para mi examen el mes pasado? – interrogo Tsuna a su tutor.

- Ooh, ¿Han leído mi libro? – Akisame estaba agradablemente sorprendido de que las mentes jóvenes entendieran su trabajo.

- Utilizo varios de sus escritos durante las tutorías de Tsuna, su forma es concisa y fácil de seguir, además es usted realmente detallista en cuanto a fechas y formas, las ilustraciones de sus escritos también son muy bellas. – elogio Reborn.

- Un amigo mio también es fan de su trabajo, debe tener al menos cinco libros de usted. – añadió Tsuna recordando a su propio Hayato.

De alguna manera los nervios de Tsuna se fueron calmando, estas personas a pesar de su obvia fuerza, tenían noble corazón y se veía que se querían como una familia, eso fue suficiente para Tsuna, pero el notorio interés de Reborn no hacía nada por tranquilizarle.

- Umm, dime muchacho. – de repente Ma Kensei estaba justo al lado de Tsuna, estaba palpando su brazo izquierdo, como examinándolo – ¿Haces algún tipo de ejercicio? - pregunto como no queriendo la cosa el hombre de bigote y sombrero.

- ¿Huir de los abusivos y los perros cuenta? – interrumpió Reborn a su alumno, dejándolo con la respuesta en la boca.

- Reborn! – reprendió avergonzado Tsuna.

- ¿Así que solo corres? – la pregunta esta vez vino de Akisame, que estaba detrás de Tsuna, examinando su espalda.

- Eeh, sí. Por lo general. – respondió el castaño menor.

Akisame y Ma compartieron una mirada.

Sakaki vio la interacción entre sus colegas y luego dirigió su atención a los dos invitados, todos habían sentido algo extraño en cuanto al tutor, ese pequeño envuelto en sombras, su postura no tenía aperturas y algo muy oscuro se pintaba en su mirada. Pero el verdaderamente interesante era el primo de Kenichi, por lo general las personas saltaban en terror al ver a por primera vez a los maestros del Ryozanpaku, pero este pequeño y aparentemente frágil chico había resistido la presión de sus miradas, la fuerza de sus auras de batalla, y ahora estaba charlando cómodamente como si nada, y esos ojos, esos grandes y castaños ojos que parecían brillar dorados cuando la luz del sol los golpeaba tenían una luz madura digna de un general de los viejos tiempos.

Todos los maestros pensaban lo mismo.

Entonces al venerable anciano se le ocurrió una idea.

- Na, Ken-chan. – llamo el mayor de todos los presentes - ¿Por qué no le damos a Tsu-chan y a Reborn-chan una demostración de tus habilidades? – propuso.

- Esa es una excelente idea, gran maestro! – acepto feliz Kenichi de mostrar a su querido primito lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

- No hay necesidad, no quisiera ser una molestia. – hablo Tsuna.

Reborn seguía procesando algo en su cabeza en silencio así que no dio opinión al respecto. Tsuna empezaba a preocuparse en serio.

- No es molestia alguna, Tsunayoshi-kun. A nosotros nos encantaría maravillarte con un poco del mundo de las artes marciales. – calmo Akisame.

- Oh, vamos! Te va a encantar, Tsu-chan! – aplico algo de presión Honoka.

Tsuna miro a sus primos y vio la emoción en sus rostros, no podía romper esa ilusión.

- Bueno, supongo que si no es molestia. – al fin dio Tsuna su brazo a torcer.

- Muy bien, vamos todos al dojo! Ken-chan, ve a cambiarte! Miu, tu también! – instruyo Ma mientras se ponía en pie.

- Disculpe, Miu-san. – llamo Reborn a la rubia mientras iban caminando por el pasillo – Podría decirme ¿Dónde está el baño? –

Tsuna detuvo en seco sus pasos, ¿Por qué Reborn quería estar a solas?

- Es por todo este pasillo, luego va hacia la izquierda y hasta el fondo. – indico Miu al del fedora.

- Gracias. – respondió el tutor mientras empezaba a caminar el sendero indicado.

- Reborn. – llamo Tsuna a su tutor.

- Tranquilo, Tsuna. No voy a romper nada. – calmo el del fedora.

_No te creo nada._ Penso Tsuna acusador, pero aun así dejo ser a su tutor y siguió a Honoka hacia el dojo.

Una vez estuvo solo en la privacidad del baño Reborn le dijo a Leon que se transformara en teléfono y marco un más que familiar número.

- Hey. – hablo Reborn cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea contesto – No te vas a creer donde estoy de vacaciones. –

- Tsuna y los demás ya habían llegado al dojo, el futuro jefe mafioso se sentó al lado de su prima.

- Ta vas a alucinar, Tsu-chan! – prometió Honoka.

Fue entonces cuando Kenichi y Miu entraron al dojo, las ropas casuales que usaban hace un momento cambiadas por _obis _personalizados que por lo visto representaban el tipo de artes marciales que los dos practicaban.

- Recuerden, esta es solo una demostración. – recordó Akisame – Miu te hablo a ti. –

La susodicha asintió.

- Tomen posiciones… comiencen. – indico el maestro filosofo.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que de haber parpadeado Tsuna se lo hubiese perdido. Miu pareció dar un paso hacia adelante, pero en verdad dio un salto y llego hasta donde estaba Kenichi en menos de una milésima de segundo, Kenichi puso sus brazos frente a él en forma de cruz para bloquear el golpe, luego uso uno de sus brazos para poder atapara a Miu, pero esta se deslizo y siguió atacando y atacando, Kenichi por su lado se dedicaba a esquivar y defenderse lo mejor posible.

Tsuna no se atrevió a parpadear, su primo y aquella señorita se movían como balas, el joven castaño seguía lo mejor que podía los movimientos de ambos, sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo su respiración mientras la tormenta de golpes, patadas y saltos dibujaban una bella y letal danza, Tsuna se sentía hechizado, los movimientos eran tan fluidos como un rio y la fuerza que ambos luchadores mostraban era harmoniosa y casi palpable.

- ¿Por qué Kenichi-kun no ataca a la señorita Miu? – pregunto Reborn apareciendo de repente.

Pero Tsuna estaba tan ensimismado en la letal danza frente a él que ni lo noto.

- Me temo que Kenichi en su nobleza y moral, ha decidido que no golpeara a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera cuando esta está a punto de matarlo. – respondió Akisame no despegando la vista de la pelea.

- Eeh. – fue la inteligente respuesta de Reborn.

_Shirahama Kenichi, el discípulo más fuerte de la historia ¿Eh? _Fue el pensamiento que circulaba la mente de Reborn.

En la pelea Miu logro impactar una fuerte patada en el costado derecho de Kenichi y le mando volando hacia atrás haciendo que saliera del dojo rompiendo una pared e impactando contra el suelo del patio.

- Onii-chan! – chillo Honoka.

Tsuna miro asombrado cada uno de los movimientos tanto de Miu como de Kenichi, la danza había concluido y el joven castaño por fin se permitió parpadear y respirar.

Lo que Tsuna no sabía era que el gran maestro le estuvo observando durante todo aquel tiempo, Furinji Hayato observo como Tsuna seguía con ojo entrenado los movimientos de su nieta y su discípulo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el característico brillo que obtuvieron dichos ojos y el filo en ellos, el venerable anciano sonreía curioso, sin duda había encontrado a otro individuo interesante.

Mientras todos estaban intentando arrancar a Kenichi de las garras del _shinigami_ que siempre parecía estar cerca de él, Tsuna aún estaba sentado, quieto, intentando calmar toda la adrenalina que recorría su interior, las imágenes de la reciente pelea pasándose una y otra vez en su cabeza, su intuición le decía que corriera y se ocultara, que ese lugar era peligroso, pero no podía moverse. Reborn noto esto y no culpaba a su alumno para nada, después de todo estaban en Ryozanpaku, el lugar donde los más grandes y poderosos maestros de artes marciales se reúnen, ya Fon le había comentado de los miembros de dicho grupo, sin embargo Reborn no había puesto la debida atención en aquel tiempo y tuvo problemas para recordar, esta era una oportunidad dorada para Tsuna y, por supuesto, para NeoVongola.

Kenichi ya había vuelto de seguir la luz del paraíso y junto con los maestros volvieron a entrar al dojo.

- ¿Qué te pareció, Tsuna-kun? – llamo Kenichi.

Tsuna reacciono ante la mención de su nombre con un saltito y le dio toda su atención a su primo, sudor decoraba su frente.

- Intenso. – respondió honesto el castaño menor.

- Na, Tsu-chan. – llamo el anciano maestro del Ryozanpaku, otra idea formándose en su mente. – Ya que te vas a quedar por aquí todo el descanso de verano, ¿Te gustaría ser un discípulo temporal aquí en Ryozanpaku? – cuestiono realmente interesado el enorme anciano.

Eso definitivamente engancho la atención de todos los presentes.

A Kenichi y a Honoka se les fue el alma al suelo, Reborn sonrio complacido, por lo visto no tendría que meter su cuchara, Miu miro asombrada a su abuelo, los miraron al mayor entendiendo su intención y Tsuna miro al enorme hombre con una mezcla de incertidumbre y ansiedad, sus pupilas contraídas.

- B-bueno, yo…

- Claro que acepta. – interrumpió Reborn.

- Eeh?! – exclamo Tsuna.

- Entonces que así sea, el entrenamiento comienza mañana. Como será un discípulo temporal solo le cobraremos la mitad de la inscripción. – acepto el anciano la respuesta del de fedora.

- Eeeh?! – volvió a exclamar escandalizado Tsuna.

- Perfecto. – acepto Reborn los términos.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! – exclamaron escandalizados Tsuna, Kenichi y Honoka.

* * *

Mientras, en sus respectivos lugares vacacionales, todos los guardianes y amigos cercanos de cierto castaño futuro jefe de la mafia sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Kenichi: El discípulo más fuerte de la historia) pertecen respectivamente a la maestra Akira Amano y al maestro Shun Matsuena, la escritora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada (por más que quiera), excepto la extraña y posiblemente ridi-surda trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después del consenso realizado por Reborn y el anciano maestro de Ryozanpaku…

- Un momento, por favor! – interrumpió Kenichi antes de que ambos hombres, aunque uno de ellos parecía un niño, estrecharan sus manos – Esto es un error! Ustedes me prometieron que no se meterían con Tsuna-kun! – reclamo el discípulo más fuerte a sus maestros.

Tsuna seguía sentado en shock, aun procesando los recientes acontecimientos.

- Hoho, Ken-chan tiene razón. – respondió Furinji Hayato al tiempo que se alejaba de Reborn y comenzaba a jugar con su barba – Prometimos que iríamos con calma mientras Tsu-chan y Reborn-chan estuviesen de visita, pero... – Aquí el anciano maestro se detuvo y alzo su dedo índice derecho de manera dramática – …Si es Tsu-chan el que decide por cuenta propia ser alumno temporal del Ryozanpaku no habrá ningún problema, después de todo, Ken-chan no se atrevería a ir en contra del libre albedrio de su primo favorito, ¿O sí? – jugo el anciano con la moral de su discípulo.

Todos los maestros del Ryozanpaku sonrieron siniestros.

_Demonios, me tienen en sus manos! _Lloro Kenichi en su interior.

Reborn observo la interacción entre maestro y alumno y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su por ahora infantil rostro, es obvio que Tsuna obtuvo más que solo su apariencia del lado de su madre. El tutor asesino noto a su estudiante aun sentado y con cara de _What? _Así que decidió intervenir.

SNAP. Chasqueo sus dedos Reborn frente al rostro de Tsuna sacándolo de su estupor.

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces antes de fijar su atención en su tutor y consejero.

- Eh? Que paso? – cuestiono el futuro jefe mafioso.

- Entraste en shock después de que el anciano maestro y yo acordamos que serias discípulo de este dojo por el resto del descanso de verano. – respondió como si nada Reborn.

- Oh, cierto. – comento sin alma Tsuna.

- Espere un segundo, Reborn-kun. – hablo Akisame – El anciano maestro tiene razón, la decisión es de Tsunayoshi-kun y de nadie más, ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a forzar este tipo de decisiones en el. – razono el maestro filosofo.

_Que hombre tan más bondadoso! Es la primera vez que alguien me tiene este tipo de consideración! Kenichi-nii tiene razón, sus maestros son realmente buenas personas! _Penso conmovido Tsuna mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Aunque… - prosiguió Akisame - …Estoy seguro que al muchacho no le importaría probar por un día. – propuso el hombre con voz cordial, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo despiadado y su aura de pelea presionaba a Tsuna.

- Hiiee! – exclamo el pobre castañito mientras lograba por fin despertar a sus piernas y salio corriendo para refugiarse detrás de Kenichi.

_Me retracto! Me retracto!_ Chillo Tsuna en su interior mientras corría.

- No es mala idea. – concordó Reborn – Deberíamos hacer una pequeña prueba, solo para ver que tan bien o mal estas, además, nunca lastima aprender algo nuevo, ¿Quién sabe, Tsuna? Quizás aprendas a defenderte de tus abusivos de una buena vez. –

- ¿Abusivos? – cuestiono preocupado Kenichi mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con Tsuna.

- No es nada. – le respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no lo tranquilizo para nada – Reborn. – llamo el castaño a su tutor – Ese asunto y este no tienen nada que ver, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado. –

- No, tú lo hablaste. Yo te ignore toda la conversación. – contesto Reborn mientras escudriñaba desinteresadamente sus uñas.

Un silencio incrédulo lleno el dojo, todos los que no conocían de que iba la relación entre Tsuna y Reborn asombrados de la manera en la que estos dos parecían convivir, ambos imponían sus ideas sobre el otro y ambos parecían al mismo tiempo, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con dichas ideas, no dar su brazo a torcer sobre sus principios.

Tsuna y Reborn compartían una batalla de miradas mientras los demás les observaban, ¿Quién daría su brazo a torcer? Lo normal era que el alumno respetara la decisión del maestro y obedeciera, pero a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de Tsunayoshi este no iba a aceptar cualquier estupidez sin antes pensarla muy bien, aun cuando eso significaba ir el contra de uno de los hombres en los que sin duda alguna confiaría su propia vida.

Reborn decidió hablar primero.

- Es solo una prueba, Tsuna. – intento dialogar el del fedora, cuando Tsuna se ponía así ni con Leon apuntando directo a su frente lo convencería.

Tsuna alzo una de sus cejas con escepticismo.

Reborn suspiro exasperado y cubrió su rostro, tenía unas ganas horribles de tomar a Leon, convertirlo en pistola y llenar a su estudiante de agujeros de bala, pero si hacia eso en un cuarto lleno de _"defensores de la justicia",_ sin duda alguna saldría perjudicado, así que no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse.

- Reborn-san tiene razón. – hablo de repente Kenichi atrayendo toda la atención, el castaño mayor se había girado y ahora encaraba a su primo, Tsuna alzo la mirada para encarar al discípulo de Ryozanpaku – Defenderse no es atacar, Tsuna. – comenzó su discurso Kenichi y coloco sus manos una en cada hombro del castaño menor – Esta bien defenderse. -

Tsuna miro directo a los ojos de Kenichi y vio verdadera preocupación por su bienestar. A Tsuna jamás le había interesado enfrentarse a sus abusivos, al principio fue por miedo a ser lastimado aún más, pero después de conocer a Reborn y todo el caos que le seguía Tsuna decidió que era mejor no pelear, porque admitámoslo, en comparación de Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, un MUY enojado Enma, Jeager y Bermuda… bueno, digamos que sus abusivos escolares ya no eran tan aterradores como antes, ahora podía vencerlos, pero el simplemente no quería lastimar a nadie que fuese más débil que él, se supone que el fuerte protege. Sin embargo, la preocupación en los ojos de sus primos hizo que Tsuna entendiera el verdadero plan maestro de Reborn. El futuro jefe de la mafia miro lo más feo que pudo a su tutor, una sonrisita triunfante se dibujó en el rostro del que usaba el fedora, luego Tsuna volvió a dirigir su atención a Kenichi y aquella intensa mirada chocolatosa aún le quemaba, finalmente, suspiro derrotado.

- Está bien, si eso los tranquiliza a ti y a Honoka-chan. – sonrio Tsuna.

Kenichi también sonrio.

- Muy bien, vamos a que te cambies, debe haber un _obi_ de tu talla por aquí. – dio Kenichi unas palmaditas en los hombros de Tsuna y luego lo guio fuera del dojo.

_Kenichi… no se dio cuenta de que fue manipulado. _Fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los que se quedaron en el dojo. Todos en el dojo miraron acusadoramente a Reborn. El susodicho no les prestaba atención mientras jugaba con su camaleón.

* * *

- No creo que esto funcione, Kenichi-nii. – comento Tsuna cuando acabo de probarse el viejo _obi_ que solía usar Kenichi durante sus primeros días en Ryozanpaku.

Las mangas y las piernas del pantalón eran muy largas, la zona del pecho le quedaba algo floja a pesar de haber ajustado el cinturón correctamente.

- Haz crecido, pero no lo suficiente. – susurro Kenichi no queriendo que Tsuna le escuchara, más el castaño menor tenía un oído agudo.

- Gracias, eso no ayuda a mi autoestima. – arremetió Tsuna mirando feo a su primo.

- Haha, lo siento. – se disculpó el mayor nervioso.

- Quizás yo pueda ayudar. – se unió a ellos una dulce voz.

- Mui-san. – reconoció Kenichi a la rubia.

Mui llevaba un kit de costura en mano.

- Quédate quieto, Tsunayoshi-kun. – pidió la arte marcialista mientras hacia un dobladillo en los puños del _obi _y la parte baja de los pantalones.

Miu trabajo rápida y prolija, sus manos moviéndose como una máquina de coser industrial.

- Ara, que bonito anillo tienes, Tsunayoshi-kun. – señalo casual Miu mientras cosía el puño derecho.

Kenichi se acercó para poder ver el accesorio.

- Es bastante llamativo, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? – comento Kenichi cuando noto aquel anillo color naranja fuego, casi rojo – No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de accesorios. -

Tsuna retiro su mano de la vista de ambos jóvenes adultos antes de que le dieran un mejor vistazo y se dieran cuenta de ciertos… detalles en su anillo.

- No es que me gusten. – respondió el castaño más joven mientras con su mano izquierda cubría el anillo y jugaba con el como respuesta nerviosa – Pero este anillo es especial, es un regalo, se podría decir que es un legado familiar. – se explicó Tsuna.

- Del lado de tu padre? – interrogo Kenichi volviendo a enderezarse.

Tsuna asintió.

- Y ahora debes dármelo. – hablo una vocecita que Tsuna conocía muy bien.

- Reborn, ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono el futuro mafioso a su tutor.

- Los maestros dicen que no debes tener ninguna clase de accesorio encima o te puedes lastimar, así que tendrás que darme el anillo. – pidió el del fedora.

_Además, si alguno de esos viejos lobos llega a ver el símbolo de Vongola no creo que salgamos bien librados. _Razono el tutor asesino en su mente.

Tsuna se acercó a Reborn mientras se quitaba el anillo que lo distinguía como el único heredero de la familia mafiosa más poderosa, y mentalmente inestable, del planeta.

- Te quedaras con Reborn por un rato, pórtate bien, Natsu. – susurro el castaño menor a su animal guardián y le dio un ligero beso, luego se lo dio a Reborn.

- De verdad debe ser valioso como para que lo beses. – comento algo intrigado Kenichi, ni él ni Miu dándose cuenta de que el joven castaño también le había hablado a su anillo.

- Lo es. – volvió Tsuna su atención a su primo.

- Descuida, Tsuna. Lo tendré bien resguardado. – aseguro Reborn mientras colocaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su saco.

- Muy bien, ya podemos ir con los maestros. – se unió Miu a la conversación.

Kenichi se disponía a seguir a Miu hacia el dojo al igual que Tsuna, pero…

- Ah, es verdad. – interrumpió Reborn la travesía deteniéndose de golpe – Miu, Kenichi, el anciano maestro y los demás maestros dicen que vayan a comprar esto, ahora. – del bolsillo interno de su saco Reborn revelo una lista de compras bastante extensa y se la dio a Miu.

- Son muchas cosas. – dijo para si la rubia – Vamos Kenichi-san. – Miu rápidamente entrando en modo nieta-hija-hermana diligente.

- P-pero, ¡¿Por qué los maestros nos piden que vayamos a comprar cosas tan de repente?! ¡Me niego! ¡Esto es sin duda una trampa! ¡No voy a dejar solo a Tsuna-kun con los maestros! – reclamo Kenichi mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su primo.

- Maa, maa, Kenichi-san, tenles un poco de fe. – intento calmar Miu a su compañero – Ellos ya prometieron que no harían nada exagerado. –

- ¡Pero ellos no entienden el término moderación! – exclamo Kenichi.

- Te preocupas demasiado, Kenichi-san. – señalo Miu mientras tomaba del brazo a Kenichi y con una ligera torcedura logro que el castaño mayor soltara a Tsuna – Estoy segura de que para cuando volvamos Tsunayoshi-kun estará igual o mejor que como lo dejamos. – explicaba la rubia mientras arrastraba del brazo captivo a Kenichi.

Mientras era arrastrado Kenichi lloraba y decía…

- Nooooooo! Corre, Tsuna-kun! Correeeee! –

Y la enorme puerta del Ryozanpaku se cerró.

Tsuna y Reborn se le quedaron viendo a la puerta con sentimientos dispares, ahora el castaño menor temía por su bienestar físico, en cambio Reborn estaba más que divertido por la actitud del primo de su estudiante.

- Vamos, Tsuna, los maestros nos esperan. – indico Reborn al tiempo que reiniciaba su camino hacia el dojo.

Tsuna miro a Reborn mientras se alejaba, luego se volvió a fijar en la puerta.

_¿Qué tan pesada puede estar? _Se cuestionó el futuro jefe mafioso mientras sopesaba sus oportunidades de escapar.

- No darías ni tres pasos. – hablo Reborn mientras seguía caminando.

- Lo sé. – admitió decaído Tsuna – Pero se vale soñar. –

Y así Tsuna siguió a Reborn de regreso al dojo.

* * *

- Ooh, se te ve muy bien ese _obi_, Tsu-chan. - alago el anciano maestro del Ryozanpaku cuando vio entrar al primo de su querido discípulo.

La verdad es que me quedaba algo grande, pero con la ayuda de Miu-san lo hemos resuelto. – respondió Tsuna con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

- Me alegro. – se unió a la conversación Akisame – De ese modo no tendrás muchos problemas para correr en esto. – mientras decía eso el maestro filosofo develo un extraña máquina.

La máquina parecía una mezcla entre caminadora y una grúa, tenía la superficie para correr y un velocímetro, pero también tenía pegadas un montón de poleas que por lo visto iban amarradas al cuerpo de quien fuera que corriera en esa cosa.

_Eso parece salido de la inquisición! _Exclamo Tsuna en su interior.

Y Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo más.

- Eh? ¿Dónde está Honoka-chan? – cuestiono el futuro jefe mafioso confundido.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – hablo Ma Kensei – Honoka-chan ha ido a jugar con Apachai y Shigure, volverán más al rato. – informo el bajito hombre mientras le daba vuelta a la página de su revista de chicas en bikini.

_¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Se han deshecho de todos los potenciales testigos!_ Lloro Tsuna en su fuero interno.

_Son buenos._ Penso Reborn.

- Muy bien, Tsunayoshi-kun. – hablo Akisame – Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pararte aquí… - Akisame guio a Tsuna hasta la máquina y lo subió - … luego te pondré estas poleas… - Akisame amarro las correas a la cabeza, cuello, brazos, antebrazos, muñecas, piernas, pantorrillas y tobillos de Tsuna - … y comenzar a correr. – y Akisame encendió la máquina.

* * *

- No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado fuera, Miu-san! – reclamo Kenichi a la rubia indignado mientras cargaba enormes y pesadas bolsas, las pesas de sus muñecas y tobillos no haciendo más sencilla la tarea.

- Te preocupas demasiado, Kenichi-san. Además, Honoka-chan se quedó en el dojo, dudo que los maestros y el abuelo intenten hacer algo aun con ella presente. – intento calmar la rubia.

- Eso no me tranquiliza! Honoka es capaz de abandonar a Tsuna-kun a su suerte si los maestros le ofrecen un trozo de pastel! – acuso escandalizado el discípulo más fuerte.

Lo bueno era que ya habían acabado las compras de aquella lista, lo malo es que habían pasado casi dos horas desde que salieron del Ryozanpaku.

Kenichi y Miu llegaron a la enorme, imponente y pesada puerta del Ryozanpaku, la abrieron con la misma facilidad con la que una bomba atómica destruiría la mitad del mundo y se adentraron al lugar donde se reúnen los mejores guerreros del mundo. Kenichi soltó las bolsas de las compras dejando a Miu sola, debía llegar al dojo y asegurarse de que Tsuna estaba entero y vivo, en el camino de su carrera el joven discípulo se fue quitando las pesas que tenía en muñecas y tobillos.

- Tsuna-kun! – grito el castaño mayor en cuanto cruzo la puerta del dojo.

Pero el grito de Kenichi solo llego a una persona dentro del dojo.

- Oh, bienvenido, Kenichi. Tuviste una agradable caminata con Miu? – cuestiono con aire amable Reborn.

Kenichi no logro responder a la pregunta del tutor de su primo, frente a él se encontraba una de las maquinas del purgatorio de Akisame echando humo de lo que se había sobrecalentado, los cables de las poleas que se sujetaban al cuerpo estaban rotos, se habían estirado hasta hacer _snap, _los maestros tenían caras de incredulidad.

En una esquina estaba Tsuna acostado y respirando agitadamente, las correas por donde se amarraban las poleas aun sujetas a su cuerpo, estaba completamente bañado en sudor, podías notar el vapor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Tsuna-kun! – exclamo Kenichi cuando diviso a su primo y se acercó corriendo hacia el – Tsuna-kun, Estas bien?! Estas bien, Tsuna-kun?! – pregunto angustiado el castaño mayor mientras tomaba a Tsuna y lo empezaba a sacudir dramáticamente.

- E-e-e-es-to-o-o-o-y bi-e-e-e-en. – respondió Tsuna con los ojos como espirales mientras su primo lo sacudía de adelante hacia atrás a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_Pero si sigues sacudiéndome así voy a vomitarte encima!_ Grito en sus adentros Tsuna.

Como leyendo el pensamiento del castaño menor Kenichi se detuvo en seco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Eeh! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! – exclamo Honoka al volver al dojo junto con Apachai, Shigure y Tochumaru, pues estos cuatro se habían ida a jugar othello, los dos maestros y el ratoncito recién llegados aún más asombrados que la joven castaña no podían creer lo que veían, una de las maquinas del purgatorio de Akisame había sido vencida.

- Es todo! – hablo fuerte Kenichi mientras ayudaba a Tsuna a ponerse de pie – Honoka ve con Miu-san y dile que te de las cosas de Tsuna-kun! Nos vamos a casa! – instruyo autoritario el mayor de los hermanos Shirahama – Y en cuento a ustedes maestros, estoy muy decepcionado, me prometieron que no se meterían con él. – replico con dolor en los ojos el discípulo más fuerte.

Kenichi pasó uno de los brazos de Tsuna por uno de sus hombros y lo mantuvo erguido al rodearlo por la cintura, luego los dos salieron del dojo. Honoka, aunque no entendía del todo lo que había ocurrido si entendía que su hermano mayor estaba molesto y que Tsuna estaba agotado, así que la castaño menor obedeció las instrucciones de su hermano mayor y salio tras ellos.

Los maestros estaban a punto de ir tras su discípulo y explicarle lo ocurrido, pero fueron interrumpidos…

- No se preocupen, yo hablare con Kenichi. – aseguro Reborn mientras acomodaba su fedora – Y en cuanto al asunto con Tsuna, mañana les daremos una respuesta oficial. Que tengan buena tarde y fue un placer conocerles, _ciao._ – se despidió el mini hitman con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno e inocente que haría que cualquiera que lo conociera debidamente mojara sus pantalones, pero para los maestros del Ryozanpaku fue solo la sonrisa de un niño.

- ¡¿Qué paso?! – entro Miu alterada al dojo - ¡¿Por qué Tsunayoshi-kun estaba tan mal?! Prometieron comportarse! Kenichi-san estaba furioso! – reclamo la rubia enojada.

- No ha sido nuestra culpa, Miu… - hablo avergonzado Sakaki mientras se rascaba la nuca en un acto nervioso.

- ¿Qué paso? – exigió Miu con cara de mamá molesta.

En otro lado, con Kenichi, Tsuna, Honoka y Reborn…

- No puedo creerlo! Me prometieron que se comportarían! – despotricaba Kenichi al tiempo que arrastraba consigo a Tsuna.

- Kenichi-nii. – llamaba el futuro jefe mafioso a su primo.

- Pero esto no se queda así! Mañana van a ver cómo les va a ir! – seguía con su monologo enojado el discípulo más fuerte.

- Kenichi-nii. – intentaba llamar Tsuna la atención de su primo.

- Esto me pasa por confiado! –

- KENICHI-NII! – grito fastidiado Tsuna de que el mayor no le prestara atención.

- ¡¿Qué?! – también grito el mayor al tiempo que dirigía su atención al menor.

- Ya estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme… y dejar de arrastrarme. – aseguro Tsuna.

Kenichi entonces noto que hacia un rato que en lugar de ayudar a su primo a avanzar lentamente para que recuperara algo de energía, lo había sostenido tan firmemente del brazo y el torso que lo arrastraba.

- Oh, lo siento. – se disculpó el mayor y dejo ir a Tsuna.

- Sabes? No fue culpa de tus maestros. – empezó a explicar Tsuna a Kenichi.

- Claro que fue su culpa! – reclamo Kenichi.

- No, no lo fue. – hablo a espaldas de los dos castaños una vocecita aniñada.

Reborn venia junto a Honoka, ambos detrás de Tsuna y Kenichi.

- A qué te refieres, Reborn-chan? – cuestiono curiosa Honoka que llevaba la mochila con la ropa casual de Tsuna.

Tsuna y Kenichi se giraron para encarar al tutor asesino.

Lo que verdaderamente ocurrió fue que…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Akisame encendió la máquina, pero el maestro filósofo del jiujitsu no quería que el adorable primo de su adorable discípulo saliera lastimado, porque si eso ocurría Kenichi jamás se los perdonaría, así que el hombre ajusto la maquina en el nivel más bajo de dificultad, no que Kenichi supiera que dichas maquinas tienen ese tipo de niveles, el objetivo de ese ejercicio era mostrarle a Tsuna que las artes marciales eran divertidas, además de medir el nivel de estima y resistencia que poseía el castaño más joven, eso era todo._

_Al principio la maquina fue lento, los primeros quince minutos fueron una ligera caminata para que Tsuna calentara, luego fue un calmado trote, nada apresurado, Tsuna comenzaba a sudar pero se mantenía a un ritmo constante._

Por lo visto eso de que corre mucho es verdad, lleva 55 minutos trotando y no muestra signos de fatiga. _Se dijo en sus adentros Akisame._

_Los demás maestros presentes (Ma Kensei, Sakaki y el anciano maestro) observaban la manera en que Tsuna corría, su técnica de respiración, la altura a la que sus pies se alzaban, todo. Los presentes concluyeron que el joven castaño tenía una técnica natural, casi como si su cuerpo supiera por instinto lo que debía hacer, los maestros del Ryozanpaku estaban impresionados. Sin embargo había alguien que estaba empezando a aburrirse, se trataba de un aparente niño de traje y fedora negro que jugaba con su camaleón, y todos los que le conocemos sabemos lo que ocurre cuando ese pequeño bribón se aburre…_

_Reborn examino la maquina donde su estudiante ejercitaba con cuidado, noto como las poleas sujetas a su cuerpo ejercían una ligera presión que hacía que Tsuna pusiera un poco de fuerza en su trote o seria arrastrado hacia atrás, el tutor asesino sonrio con malicia, una idea para entretenerse surgió en su maléfica cabecita. El del fedora susurro al oído de su confiable compañero y arma, Leon, el plan a ejecutar. El camaleón asintió una vez, algo que podría identificarse como otra maliciosa sonrisa decorando el rostro del animalito, luego este con maestría salto de la mano de su amo y aterrizo en el suelo del dojo y como el ninja que es Leon avanzo hasta la extraña máquina de Akisame y (sin que ninguno de los maestros se percatara pues estaban analizando a Tsuna con ojo crítico) se infiltro entre las grietas de la maquina usando su habilidad de adaptarse a cualquier situacion, fue entonces cuando el caos se soltó._

_Primero un extraño sonido de que algo se atoraba, luego un chirrido y finalmente lo que había sido un agradable trote por el parque se convirtió en una carrera por la supremacía, las poleas jalando cada vez más fuerte de su amarres haciendo que Tsuna comenzara a usar toda su fuerza en evitar ser arrastrado y ahorcado. _

_- Tu maquina se ha vuelto loca, Akisame! – acuso Sakaki preocupado._

_- Saquen al chico de ahí! – instruyo Ma Kensei._

_Akisame y Sakaki estaban a punto de saltar u destruir la maquina pero fueron detenidos por el anciano maestro._

_- Esperen! – declaro el mayor – Miren! – señalo el abuelo de Miu a Tsuna._

_La máquina empezaba a sacar humo debido a la fricción creada en la banda para correr, pero los maestros notaron que también salía humo de otro lugar y ese lugar era de las poleas que jalaban del cuerpo de Tsuna, estaban ejerciendo demasiada fuerza y aun asa Tsuna no retrocedía ni un centímetro._

_- Se va a ahorcar! – advirtió Ma Kensei._

_- No! Miren bien! – indico el anciano maestro._

_Los ojos de Sakaki, Kensei y Akisame se abrieron asombrados, los agarres en el cuello del menor, a pesar de la fuerza con la que le oprimían, no le estaban sofocando, de hecho Tsuna estaba respirando ¡por medio de una forma especial de respiración que se usa en karate!_

_Los maestros estaban anonadados, ¡¿Qué no se suponía que este niño no practicaba artes marciales?!_

_Reborn, habiendo leído los rostros de los maestros, sonrio divertido por la reacción conseguida._

_Tsuna concentro toda su energía en sus amarres mientras intentaba seguir en ritmo de la banda para correr, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era riesgoso, en especial si los maestros se daban cuenta, pero era eso y ahorcarse, con extremo cuidado el castaño menor enfoco su flama en los amarres aunados a su cuerpo y lentamente comenzó a quemarlos._

_El humo se intensifico hasta que se convirtió en una nube que cubrió a Tsuna y a la máquina, de repente se escuchó un fuerte SNAP de los amarres rompiéndose y chocando fuertemente contra las poleas que los jalaban._

_Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un Tsuna saliendo volando disparado y una máquina que se sobrecargo y medio achicharro._

_Tsuna cayó bañado en sudor y respiraba con dificultad._

_Leon aprovecho la confusión y salio de la máquina para llegar con su amo y esconderse en su saco._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

_- _De un modo complicado de explicar, la culpa es mía. – admitió Reborn sin pisca de vergüenza y sin darle muchos detalles al castaño mayor.

- Uh? – fue la inteligente respuesta de Kenichi.

- La verdad es que me estaba aburriendo mientras tus maestros trataban a Tsuna como si fuera de porcelana, así que decidí que sería bueno que vieran su verdadero potencial, de esa forma si aceptaba ser su discípulo temporal le pondrían más dificultad a su entrenamiento. – explico en tutor asesino.

- O sea que… solo porque te aburriste… decidiste… ¿torturarlo? – cuestiono Kenichi no creyendo lo que escucho, un curioso azul decorando su rostro.

Reborn solo sonrio inocente y dulcemente, cosa que ocasiono que a Kenichi le recorriera todo el cuerpo un fuerte escalofrió y trago pesado antes de dirigirse a Tsuna.

- Y tu ¿vives con el bajo el mismo techo? – cuestiono incrédulo Kenichi a su primo.

- Desde hace dos años. – respondió honesto Tsuna con una sonrisa irónica.

_Y yo creyendo que mis maestros eran monstruos. _Se dijo Kenichi con el rostro azul del miedo.

- Mou! Honoka no entiende! – se quejó la castaña menor después de escuchar la conversación entre los tres varones – A todo esto, Tsu-chan, ¿No deberías cambiarte el _obi_? – cuestiono curiosa Honoka al notar que su primo estaba usando un _obi_ sucio y sudado.

- Ah, es verdad. – reacciono Tsuna y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el obi que Miu le ayudo a ajustar – Pero estamos muy lejos de la casa y no veo ningún baño público. – dijo desalentado el futuro jefe mafioso.

Kenichi observo los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca del edificio de la alianza Shinpaku.

- Sé dónde podrás cambiarte. – anuncio el castaño mayor – Síganme. – instruyo y avanzo en dirección de la alianza.

Tsuna, Honoka y Reborn le siguieron.

* * *

Desde que el mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn, llego a su vida hace casi tres años, muy pocas lograban sorprender a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Por lo general sus sustos de infarto y sorpresas cardiacas se debían a las locuras que la mafia tenia para ofrecerle, pero ahora el jefe mafioso en entrenamiento estaba que no se creía lo que tenía enfrente de si, un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y comisura izquierda de la boca eran muestra de su clara incredulidad ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tsuna había escuchado de un pequeño grupo que lentamente se estaba infiltrado en la secreta lucha por la supremacía mundial que estaba oculto para la población civil o de bajos mandos, una pequeña organización llamada "Alianza Shinpaku" y si dicha organización se estaba haciendo de un pequeño nombre era por sus constantes choques contra el renombrado grupo de mercenarios-terroristas conocidos como _Yomi_ y su grupo de discípulos _Yami_, y si Tsuna sabía de estos grupos era debido a que Reborn le hizo estudiar todo sobre los grupos más poderosos del bajo mundo y los que estaban naciendo.

_Dios, por favor, por lo que más quieras, Dios, que no sea la misma alianza Shinpaku. _Penso con lágrimas de sangre Tsuna.

_Y estas vacaciones no dejan de mejorar. _Penso Reborn al borde de un ataque de risa.

- Ke-Kenichi-nii. – llamo Tsuna a su primo - ¿Q-que e-es este sitio? – cuestiono Tsuna incrédulo.

- E-esto es… una casa club! – mintió Kenichi – Si! Una casa club! Haha! –

_Y UN CUERNO! _Exclamo Tsuna en su interior.

_Es buena mentira, pero le faltó convicción para decirla_. Critico Reborn en sus adentros.

- Vamos, adentro hay un baño con ducha, podrás limpiarte y cambiarte. – informo Kenichi mientras se adentraba en el edificio con el enorme escudo de la alianza en la parte más alta.

Honoka nuevamente se adelantó y entro primera al edificio, cuando paso a Kenichi le dio las cosas de Tsuna.

_No quiero entrar ahí!_ Lloro Tsuna en sus adentros mientras seguía a Kenichi.

Reborn sonreía divertido y maléfico, entro detrás de Tsuna.

Por dentro el edificio tenia pinta de viejo más todo el equipo que estaba instalado en el lugar era de alta calidad, excepto por algunos muebles de segunda mano, el cuartel de la alianza Shinpaku tenía su encanto particular.

- Ooh! Shirahama! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – saludo efusivo Thor al ver a su amigo entrar a la sala – Creímos que estarías con aquel primo tuyo. –

Al fondo, entrenando, se encontraban las valquirias junto con Freya y también estaba Siegfried escribiendo su nueva _oda_.

- Pues a decir verdad… - respondió Kenichi al luchador de sumo al tiempo que se hacía a un lado y mostraba a un adorable castaño.

- Kyaaaa~! Que lindooo~! – cantaron todas las valkirias al notar al castaño más joven.

- Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto. – se presentó el chico mientras hacia una respetuosa inclinación.

- Yo soy Reborn, ciaossu. – saludo el del fedora.

- Es un placer conocerles! Yo soy Thor…

_¡¿Ese no es un dios nórdico?! _Exclamo Tsuna en su interior mientras un hombre tan grande como Rauji, con menos cicatrices, le estrechaba la mano.

- … Asisto a la misma escuela que Kenichi. – concluyo su presentación.

- Mi nombre es Freya…

_¡¿Otra deidad?! _Penso Tsuna incrédulo cuando una hermosa mujer morena se le acerco con aire grácil.

- … Y estas son mis valkirias. – señalo la bella dama al grupo de chicas detrás de ella.

Las chicas detrás de Freya eran un grupo variado y encantador, Reborn asintió en silencio dando su aprobación por la apariencia de las chicas… ¿Qué? El hecho de tener apariencia de diez no cambia su apreciación a la belleza femenina.

- El sujeto en la esquina que parece zombi en trance es Siegfried. – apunto Thor en dirección de un tipo vestido pálido con ropas parecidas a las de un presentador medieval que escribía ávidamente en un papiro y murmuraba incoherencias – Justo ahora está hablando con sus musas o algo así. – intento explicar Thor el comportamiento de su amigo.

_Por lo visto no soy el único con un "muy variado" grupo de amistades. _Se decía Tsuna en sus adentros mientras una sonrisa empática se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Aaah, entonces la locura no sigue a los genes de Iemitsu solamente._ Razono Reborn con humor.

- Ah! Tsu-chan! Aquí hay alguien que quiero presentarte! – llamo Honoka mientras salía de una esquina y parecía arrastrar a alguien con ella.

La persona que era arrastrada por Honoka era un chico alto y atractivo de cabello rubio y cuerpo entrenado.

- Tsu-chan, este es Tanimoto Natsu. – presento la castaña menor mientras dejaba al rubio justo enfrente de su primo – Nacchi, este es Sawada Tsunayoshi y su tutor, Reborn. -

- Es un placer, Sawada-kun. – estiro su mano Natsu en dirección de Tsuna pero el castaño no podía creer lo que pasaba.

¿Qué por qué Tsuna estaba en shock?

Hace un tiempo Vongola llamo algunos de los grupos de mercenarios más importantes para poder ver si alguno calificaba en sus filas, Tsuna al ser el heredero tuvo que presenciar varias de las entrevistas, no que alguno de los entrevistados supiera que era observado por el heredero de la familia mafiosa más grande, vieja y poderosa de la historia de humanidad. Cuando llego el turno de evaluar a _Yomi_ y su grupo de discípulos _Yami_ se hizo una investigación de los miembros, todo el _background_, y uno de los miembros más estables mentalmente a pesar de su pasado y con más posibilidad de sobrevivir a una misión estilo Vongola fue un miembro de _Yami_, nombre clave _Hermit, _conocido en el mundo civil como Tanimoto Natsu, el mismo Tanimoto Natsu que Tsuna tenía enfrente.

Por suerte Reborn había metido a balazos en la cabeza de Tsuna la manera correcta de no parecer sorprendido y usando esa técnica Tanimoto no se dio cuenta que el castaño menor lo reconoció.

- El placer es mio, Tanimoto-san. – estrecho el heredero mafioso la mano del rubio.

_Estas vacaciones se ponen mejor y mejor. _Pensaba Reborn divertido.

_Esto está mal en tantas formas._ Pensaba Tsuna derrotado.


End file.
